<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Dirty Business by Jane_dee01, Trekflower (TrekFlower)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25334419">Dirty Business</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jane_dee01/pseuds/Jane_dee01'>Jane_dee01</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrekFlower/pseuds/Trekflower'>Trekflower (TrekFlower)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Story with that Picture [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Trek: Voyager</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adult Content, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fan Comics, NSFW Art, Sex, Smut, office affair</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 05:09:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>0</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25334419</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jane_dee01/pseuds/Jane_dee01, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrekFlower/pseuds/Trekflower</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This is what happen when you post a "comic-like" picture, and than you are asked for a real comic story.<br/>So here it is!  I hope you'll enjoy it like I enjoy doing it :)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Chakotay/Kathryn Janeway</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Story with that Picture [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1755097</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Star Trek - Digital Art Collection</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Dirty Business</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Thanks TrekFlower for writing the texts :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>All the images are not original, I only altered existing pictures. Thank you for stopping by and reading!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>